stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Bucureştean
Irc Newporter; kom even op IRC plz ;) Greenday2 6 mei 2009 15:35 (UTC) :Ben ik al. --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 15:36 (UTC) A2 en A12 Hier staat al maanden het wiu-sjabloon op, (A2/A12), gelieve deze even af te werken, anders zal ik ze moeten verwijderen ;) Ik wil de wiu-categorie namelijk wat opschonen ;-) Greenday2 9 mei 2009 07:12 (UTC) Adelaar der vrijheid Op Adelaar der Vrijheid staat al maanden het wiu-sjabloon, gelieve deze pagina even af te werken, anders zal ik ze moeten verwijderen ;) Ik wil de wiu-categorie namelijk wat opschonen ;-) Greenday2 9 mei 2009 07:15 (UTC) :Wiu = reden tot verwijdering? :S Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 14:31 (UTC) ::Nou, als het al maanden/jaren op wiu staat, en het geen waardig artikel is wel ;) Al was dit artikel wel waardig genoeg... Greenday2 9 mei 2009 14:36 (UTC) ::::Hoezo? Ik sta toch bekend als een stoere sloper? :P Greenday2 9 mei 2009 14:49 (UTC) :::::Jaja ;) Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 14:50 (UTC) Oei, oei, dergelijke uitspraken ben ik van jou niet gewoon. Scheelt er iets? Kan ik ergens mee helpen??? Lars Washington 9 mei 2009 14:48 (UTC) :? Snap er niks van, waar zie jij een probleem dan? :S Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 14:49 (UTC) ::Je F... woord. Lars Washington 9 mei 2009 15:14 (UTC) :::Ooo... bedoel je dat. Het was eerder van: "laat maar zitten". Was niet op iemand gericht. --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 15:18 (UTC) IRC Kom even op IRC aub, moet je iets laten zien :P Greenday2 10 mei 2009 10:15 (UTC) parlementsverkiezingen Euh waarom verwijder je aangenomen weer ? 11 mei 2009 13:27 (UTC) :Lees de pagina, het is incorrect om zoiets te doen. Ze sluiten pas op 14 mei, mss trekt iemand zijn stem terug, je weet nooit? --Salutare, Bucureştean 11 mei 2009 13:28 (UTC) ::Klopt :) Mag ik van de gelegenheid nog eens gebruik maken om stemmen te ronselen? 11 mei 2009 14:27 (UTC) :::XD Greenday2 11 mei 2009 14:44 (UTC) Interview met mezelf ;) Kijken hoe het mij afgaat: # Hoe staat u tegenover de onafhankelijkheid van de Newporters? #* Zoals geschiedenis ons vertelt, hebben Newporters altijd gestreefd naar onafhankelijkheid toen Libertas in problemen was. Het ging niet alleen om de cultuur, misschien zelfs helemaal niet. Newporters hebben altijd al een andere mentaliteit gehad. De vereniging met Libertas in 1606 was dan ook een kunstmatige te noemen. Ik zelf ben er helemaal mee-eens dat Newport onafhankelijk beter kan functioneren dan binnen de instabiele, Libertaanse Republiek. # Hoe vindt u dat we met Libertas zouden moeten handelen (politiek gezien)? #* Newport mag dan wel de facto onafhankelijk functioneren, toch blijft het streven naar volledige erkenning (van o.a. Libertas). De banden zou ik zeker aan willen halen, want de Libertanen zijn niet onze vijanden. Nee, de Libertaanse instabiliteit is onze vijand. We, Newporters, zijn broeders met de Libertanen. We moeten die broederschap behouden. Wel willen we eerst kijken hoe we op ons zélf op economisch gebied functioneren, of we het volhouden of niet. Zoals bekend, zijn alle winkels in Newport van Libertaanse bedrijven. We moeten het nu niet zo onaantrekkelijk voor hen maken dat ze vertrekken. We kunnen zo bijv. beslissen om geen importtarieven op te leggen. Dat zou het begin zijn van een vrijhandelszone. Waar ik zelf, sterke voorstander van ben. Velen zeggen dat we Libertas' reactie moeten afwachten, maar Libertas reageert niet. Dus wij zullen de eersten moeten zijn die de banden willen aanhalen. ## Zouden we een internationale Wiki-unie met hen moeten vormen? ##* Het zou al heel mooi zijn als we een vrijhandelszone zouden kunnen creëren. Een internationale wiki-unie ligt veels te ver weg, momenteel. Het verleden heeft al aangegeven dat zo'n wiki-unie een slap orgaan is. We wilden ons zelf kunnen besturen, waarom zouden we dan een nieuwe wiki-unie maken waarin veel Libertanen weer wat te zeggen zullen hebben over onze gemeente? # Wat denkt u over de cultuur in Newport? (Hoe te verbeteren) #* Newport heeft een prachtige cultuur. Er zijn veel oude gebouwen die beschermd moeten worden tegen vernieling. Ik noemde het vroeger altijd een "open" Openluchtmuseum. Verder moeten we feesten aanmoedigen (helpen bij organiseren en het aantrekken van (buitenlandse) artiesten) en zou onze oude moedertaal, het Engels, weer wat meer ruimte moeten krijgen (officiële taal op school; het is alleen nog de vraag of er wens is naar vertalingen in het Engels van de artikelen). # Wat denkt u over de natuur in Newport (Hoe te verbeteren) #* Het Newport Park heb ik altijd het meest ongerepte stuk natuur gevonden op het hele eiland. Het is wel een schande dat het nu pas beschermd gaat worden. Het park mag nooit verwoest worden, om wat voor een reden dan ook. Daarom zullen meerdere "natuurwachters" moeten worden aangesteld en een vereniging moeten worden opgericht die het park een beetje in de gaten houdt. Wel zal het park toegankelijk blijven voor mensen, ze zullen alleen niet van de wandel/fietspaden mogen afwijken. Ook zullen hoge boetes moeten worden opgelegd voor mensen die het park vervuilen/vernietigen. # Wat denkt u over de politiek in Newport (Hoe te verbeteren) #* Momenteel vind ik het wel goed gaan, aangezien er weinig mensen zijn (en zullen zijn) vind ik dit systeem momenteel het beste: praktisch zijn de functies van "burgemeester" en "president" alleen maar titels, aangezien ze, net zoals elke inwoner van Newport, eerst voorstellen moeten doen die goedgekeurd moeten worden, voordat ze iets mogen doen. Praktisch hebben zij, die wel gekozen zijn, net zoveel macht als de inwoners van Newport. Daarom zullen ministeries alleen overbodig zijn; én er zijn te weinig mensen om al die taken te vervullen. # Wat denkt u over het toerisme in Newport (Hoe te verbeteren) #* Het toerisme is bijna non-existent. Erg is dat niet, want zo kunnen wij normaal blijven leven en veranderen we niet in een goedkope vakantiebestemming. Door het toerisme niet helemaal te stimuleren ((bijna) geen nieuwe overnachtingsplekken, restaurants bouwen) zullen we ook weinig vervuiling krijgen in ons stadje. Maar mijn grootste zorgen gaan uit naar het Newport Park, dat zeker verwoest zal worden als het toerisme zou groeien. Ik vind dus dat het toerisme níét hoeft te groeien. # Wat denkt u over de Newportse economie? (Hoe te verbeteren) #* Als we niks doen, beginnen we weer afhankelijk te worden van de visserij. Door het winkelcentrum uit te breiden (ondergronds zodat men er geen last van heeft) zal er meer plek komen voor winkels. Die moeten er eerst nog komen. Daarom zou ik het ook belangrijk vinden als we meerdere vaarlijnen gaan uitstippelen naar het buitenland. Door het transport gemakkelijk te maken zal het ook een stuk aantrekkelijker worden om een zaakje te openen in Newport. # Hoe denkt u over de veiligheid van de Newporter (qua politiebescherming, brandweer, ziekenhuizen, etc) #* Momenteel is die zeer slecht. Er is nog geen politie, nog geen brandweer en nog geen redelijke kliniek. Tot nu toe werd Newport beschermd door de regionale politie en brandweer van Esdoornheuvels. Zieke mensen werd (en wordt) aangeraden om naar het ziekenhuis in Wikistad te gaan. Ik ben bezig om de politie en brandweer tot goede veiligheidsdiensten te maken en hoop dat ik de kliniek ook kan uitbreiden tot een plek waar mensen toch terecht kunnen voor o.a. EHBO. Omdat Newport geen behoefte heeft aan een groot ziekenhuis, zullen patiënten (die geen EHBO nodig hebben) altijd wel worden overgestuurd naar Wikistad, tot mijn spijt. Als laatste wilde ik het nog over de stijgende zeespiegel hebben: Newport ligt op 0 tot 10 meter hoogte en is zeer gevoelig voor overstromingen. In het verleden heeft het al tientallen levens geëist. Ik wil een deltaplan met Libertas opstellen om de hele Metropool van Wikistad en het noorden van het eiland te beschermen ((afsluit)dijken). Veiligheid boven alles. # Newport zit binnen een bepaalde tijd vol (9 van de 13 huizen zijn al bezet). Als er een lijst zou zijn voor nieuwe aanvragen voor een huis in Newport, hoe zou u dan denken over de inactieve inwoners in Newport? #* Er is momenteel bijna geen vraag meer nieuwe huizen in Newport, de markt staat stil. Daarom is het nu nog geen tijd om ons hierover zorgen te maken. Zodra het duidelijk wordt dat er écht geen huizen meer zijn, moeten we kijken of inactieve inwoners plaats moeten maken voor actieve inwoners (die ergens al aangegeven hebben dat ze een huis willen kopen in Newport), via een rechtvaardige procedure. Hoe hard het ook klinkt, maar het lijkt de enige oplossing om Newport in leven te houden. Srry voor spelfouten, snel geschreven. Commentaar, kritiek? :p --Salutare, Bucureştean 11 mei 2009 15:50 (UTC) :Lol? :P 11 mei 2009 15:52 (UTC) ::Spam? --Salutare, Bucureştean 11 mei 2009 15:52 (UTC) :::Volgensmij moet je terug naar school, commentaar... 11 mei 2009 15:53 (UTC) ::::Dit noem ik LOL. --Salutare, Bucureştean 11 mei 2009 16:05 (UTC) :::::Dat mag, Libertas is een vrij land ;) Tahrim Veltman (overleg - tijdelijk inactief) 11 mei 2009 16:06 (UTC) ::::::Good for you (smile) --Salutare, Bucureştean 11 mei 2009 16:10 (UTC) Waarom ben jij geen presidentskandidaat? Lol. 11 mei 2009 16:36 (UTC) :Vroeg ik me ook af toen ik hun "sensationele" antwoorden las :). --Salutare, Bucureştean 11 mei 2009 16:42 (UTC) Als het deltaplan niet goedgekeurd wordt ga ik voor president, want dit vind ik eerlijk gezegd niet kunnen ;) --Salutare, Bucureştean 11 mei 2009 17:06 (UTC) Newport Dat heb je heerlijk voor elkaar gekregen. Hartstikke bedankt, ik voel me reeds helemaal thuis in mijn nieuwe optrekje. Misschien moet ik heel binnenkort wat aan het interieur gaan wijzigen om je inzet klank bij te zetten. Nogmaals: hartstikke bedankt. Lars Washington 8 mei 2009 16:05 (UTC) :You're welcome ;) Misschien, Aesopos, ook stemmen in het Huis van de Raad, als inwoner? I'd be glad if you'd do this for me, us. --Salutare, Bucureştean 11 mei 2009 17:25 (UTC) IRC Kom je even op IRC? :P Greenday2 12 mei 2009 18:49 (UTC) MH Hey Alex. Ben je nu echt weg uit Maple Hills omdat Pierlot er ook een huisje heeft?? :( Nou, vind ik jammer. 19 mei 2009 17:21 (UTC) :Nee, eerlijk gezegd heb ik geen flauw idee waar ik wel of niet wil wonen - voorlopig houd ik het maar op NP... het heeft dus niks met iets of iemand te maken. Dat met Pierlot was alleen maar zodat ik een verhaal had voor in de krant (tsja, de media..) --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 17:32 (UTC) ::Njah, dat begrijp ik wel. 'k Heb het ook wat lastig met het kiezen van mijn woonplaats(en). Nouja, ik begrijp het wel. Ik hoop alleen dat je de naam van mijn lieve dorpje (lol) niet te veel door het slijk gaat sleuren. 19 mei 2009 17:33 (UTC) ::: Haha, gaat niet gebeuren ;) --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 17:34 (UTC) 70px|right Mini-interview met ''Het Esdoornblad'': :Wat vindt u van de redesign van Maple Hills' wapenschild? En vindt u de slogan toepasselijk? : 19 mei 2009 17:38 (UTC) ::Alcohol staat idd beter op het wapenschild dan die ene vogel (of wat was het). Zeer typerend voor het dorp :P. Om eerlijk te zijn snap ik niet wat de slogan met Maple Hills te maken heeft... --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 17:47 (UTC) :::Nouja, het staat goed een eigen slogan te hebben . Op termijn zou dat het "credo" van Maple Hills moeten worden: iets gezelligs, menselijk, klein, volks, leuk (vandaar de wijn xD). 19 mei 2009 17:50 (UTC) ::::Wijn drinken hier alleen 1) wijven 2) snobs 3) wannabe-snobs, bij mij in de omgeving :O. Hier is Bier (met een hoofdletter) het symbool voor gezelligheid ;) Bierfles op de achtergrond zou het volmaakt maken. --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 17:51 (UTC)